User talk:AliasKit/ArchivedMessages3
December 2013 Penguins! Here are 8 cute baby pet penguins for my awesome mummy. :D Claiming Signed my name already. Can I just get claimed now? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Edythe_Sweeney Junebugg666 (talk) 02:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cute I know right? :3 Re: Thanks! I probably will still have questions, but right now I'm practicing coding and what not :D Jacksper (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re Thanks! Jacksper (talk) 17:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Leaving I'M SO SORRRRRRY D: MY DEAR MOTHER TURNED THE INTERNET OFF ~_~ Me claim Hey mummy. a lot of the admins aren't responding to my iris messages and ive been meaning to get Vinnie claimed soon. but nobody is looking! >~< it drives me a bit nuts. could you help me?? OwO problem solved! Broken took a look on it and yay! I have three major characters now! *eyes sparkling* yeah, i was beginning to worry that none of the admins would reply until next week. XD :( Hey, sorry about last time. I never meant to blow up on you. :c :P You can still poke the list with your mouse pointer >:D Nah jk xD You can still edit it, you know, like when you add in new users and such. OHHH before I forget. When you add in a new user, make sure to add in a new "empty spot" thingamajig so that there are always 3 empty spots in each forum :) Becoming a Priest? So I have been interested in being the Priest of a cabin, preferably: Apollo, but I would settle for just about any position so long as it wasn't Eros (Because I'd rather not be Priest of the cabin I reside in). So do you know what I need to do become Priest? Jacksper (talk) 14:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chars Like make them on here.... :D yaaay but we gotta change the faceclaims (duh) talk about it more on chat, k? Chaaaaaaaaaaaat Come on chat, sooo bored ;-; and when did you become a fish =_= (Awkward moment when you go to ur userpage to leave a message and forget to switch to talk page >w< ) Hey KitKat! Yeah, I noticed that too -- after I uploaded the picture. So, I'm not gonna use her, sorry for any inconvience. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) yet another claim :P hey mummy. could you once again help me with another claim? :D link PS: Could i add paige in the history of my character? As a demigod she came across with when she was going to camp Hey, Kitkat! I've got a claim, Claiming:Camop/Fleur la Croix, that needs to be checked. When you get the chance, comment or claim it when you can. Thanks! Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 09:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Dancin's Claim Hey, KitKat! I've got a claim, Claiming:Camp/Fleur la Croix, that needs to be checked. When you get the chance, comment or claim it when you can. Thanks! Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 09:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, I didn't know what I was doing and probably made a big mess. Sorry. :( Anyway, I think i did make an edit to your talk page, a message about my claim, I believe. Please IM me again to clear that up. Again, I am very sorry. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Awes Thank youuuuuuu! they are so adorbs! :3 Badge from Chocoshake ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 01:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) wait a minute When was i editing others claims? i only edit mine... Anyways if i did and didnt know it i apologize in advance i edited here cuz i actually forgot my sig :Oour idiotic society 01:47, December 6, 2013 (UTC) re I meant i forgot to add the sig XDDDD. Im working on my sig to make it look BETTER, mine is boring xD re:2claims Yea, bre Valentina is on hold, until I get a new character spot she's on hold. Or I just might delete the page Oh and it's ok our idiotic society 12:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) re:slings That's barely a secondary weapon, might be useful if you are a decent distance from your opponent, but definitely never a main weapon psssst *whispers* I'll tell you a secret, come closer >.< this article on wikipedia is great for premodern combat weapons. Anything under, hand/fist weapons/fans is like stealth, secondary/back up weapons, or assassiny types, cuz obviously they are sneaking in on their opponents, not fighting directly. Knives and daggers are back up/secondary. And if you do ranged weapons, remember you still want close combat and back up weapons, because you can't fight a bow against a sword in close quarters, unless you're fighting a much weaker opponent. Hope that helps :) If you need any other tips, just let me know :) You are most welcome, I know a lot of users make stretches with secondary weapons just cuz they want something unique no one else has used or rarely has used on the wiki for weapons, and this is certainly the article to find that :) I've been accumulating stuff for help pages in my favs on my browser for rp stuff, wiki stuff, html stuff, etc for years so >.< I have a massive amount of stuff for a variety of stuff, including image finding, gifs, models, pretty pics, etc. Any time you need something or just want something new or cool or random :) just ask :) Re XDD no prob :Dour idiotic society 18:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Chara rleationship Hey Mummy! :3 So i looked at ur chara chuluun Zaya and i would like to set him up with one of my charas! :D if theres nothing planned for him of course I just need to get rosella claimed :> Waddya say? :D Help with how Livana would surive? I read your comment on my character's claiming page & I tried to come up with a way she could survive for 3 years but nothing came to mind... If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you help me come up with a way of how she would survive for so long, unarmed & not suited to fight much? Thanks! c: ➸ LUV Okay, I'm on! c: ➸ LUV Re: Chara relationship Okay. :3 and could you take a look of my claim? XD (i didnt make it after morana's it was actually the first one i wanted you to check first but then i decided to make a priestess) link Re:Demi Claims I'll try my hardest! :) question hey mummy. i was wondering, do i have to be a specific level to ask to help with claims on the wikia? okay. :3 thanks for answering :3 To you :D Time and relative dimension in space I'm Handsome and Beautiful Your Profile Okay, first of all, if I made any edits, I'm sorry. Second, all I did was try and see how to make a badge and copy some coding. I'm sorry. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges Because no one else is inclined to help at the moment, or they don't fully understand how. And, I'm sorry I edited your profile. I won't touch it again. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay )\Okay, I'll do that next time. Thanks for the tip. (I told you I'm a lot of trouble). Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) re:user page I gave them a first warning, not just cuz of your user page, but this is like the 4th or 5th time they've edited pages and I've had to fix them because they were pages they didn't have permission to edit/alter and/or not good edits. Also, I meant to tell you this a month ago and forgot >.< I noticed that you asked dancin about all the edits they were making to the cabin pages, and took their word for it when they said what, but they were bad, unnecessary or edits they just plain didn't have permission to make so you need to be more careful, check the revisions and see what's being done, don't just take a newb's word for it as being an ok edit :) k? thanks :) Re::( No sorry ;-; my mum was turning the internet off and I tried to stop it T^T but I failed :( User:TimeLord15/Sig >.< I didn't get the IM, as my mail wasn't working. Practically just saw it, o.o. Sorry, won't happen again... Badgey for you! You're Welcome Hey, totally no problem! Afdter all the help and patience you've exercised because of me, I figured you deserve it. I just gotta figure out how to change the thing where it says "This badge is awarded to Dancin4evah." Sorry about that. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :3 Claiming/ Rebbeca Hylton (Question) Is one year to long for another monster attack? Becca528 (talk) 22:05, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Becca528 Heyyyyyyyyyyy Hey mummy i didnt know if you're busy or not but when you have time, could you check my claim? Graduated ..... i'm not ur newb anymore mommy! TT^TT >~< But i asked bach if i can help with claims and such :3 (Yay?) But im not ur newb anymore! me ish very sad. But thank you for showing me how to make the best claims and all of the other things you did for me. And one more thing.. Could you re check my claim again? XD sorry if im bothering you link RP ^w^ hey mummy. my latest character got claimed! :3 Could we do an rp with Chuluun and Rose now? ^-^ Re: adoption Please adopt me. Thank you sooooo much! Horchata (talk) 08:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) For you, Kittykins Yo okay posted on faith, shit just got real :P btw zack and ven rock :O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Can we go on chatzy then :3 https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-frc1/1000270_548306531920808_663489961_n.jpg ^^ planning to show you this when you got back on XD Pfft! it's cool, just reply >.< wait are you saying that all of the pictures and everything are in the right place and stuff like that? (like the dividers and the theme picture and her photo albums) cause for my computer it looks deranged and all >.> maybe it is just my computer >.> D: its okay. i made a forum to see if anybody can help me so yeah. hopefully they can. Checkie claim? Mummy please help me with my claim! :D link to claim Ninjas Hi! How did you get those ninja guys to show up on your page? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 03:02, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Some little ninja looking dude popped up on your profile and I don't see it on aany others. BTW, wouldm you mind maybe looking at my claim to see if it's good? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 03:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's them! I know, but patience doesn't exactly really run in my family. Seriously. No one in my family has any patience. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 03:28, December 18, 2013 (UTC) oh, okay! Do you know if Pandorastar411 can code? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 12:07, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Oops! Oopsie! Sorry, Liaz! They aren't mine obviously I just like adding categories on pages I encountered. I just thoight I could help since I browsed the to-do list of the wiki and thought I could help out. Re: Okay! But can I still add categories on images? Sureee! Hmmm, I guess the header says a lot >.< Re: Yay! And with the header, I meant headers on messages... well, except with the ones entitled "Re:"'s P.S. Love your avatar pic =D Re: Thank you! And 'tis 'kay. It's not your fault your slow. I'm being unspecific >.< Re:Claims Yes, that still counts as having two claims at the same time and is, therefore, not permitted. If one were a BC claim, then that's allowed but to have both claims at the Camp claiming, then no. PS Don't worry about the user/char forum. I'll be updating it tomorrow anyways so I'll just add a new slot in then. re: Well they weren't really insulting, just blabbering about not having patience, you already stated your point, and you aren't the only user that can check claims either, there's like 25ish users with that capability. Once you've replied once, as long as they aren't coming across rude or mean, that's all you really can do. Hello! Umm, Can i get some help please? I recently just adopted a char, but the coding is bad and really confusing. Can you plz help me out?? Jared Marr Justiee. (talk) 03:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Gahhh, Thank you sooo much. :) Justiee. (talk) 03:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sowwiee. I'm usually never on chat, idek why. I'll come on more often. :D PS: You're like my favorite administrator, or.. helper? idk. I just think your really awesome. :P Justiee. (talk) 03:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Justiee. (talk) 03:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename Liazzy! Could I ask you a favor? Red named her quest page with a wrong name. So could you rename it? Like The Quest to Find Adriane's Glasses alone and without that preload stuff? Shanksss! =D Thanks! Yup, yup! Thanks Liaz! =D Tadaaaaa!! I fixed the pageee!! EEEEK, I'm so proud of myselff. xD Jared Marr Justiee. (talk) 03:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Does it look okay?? Justiee. 03:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Derp Is it a good time to check Sydney Aceti Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! My Badge For being a friend. (The badge has been moved to Alias' profile) re CLAIM HAS BEEN FIXED! XDD our idiotic society 11:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay sorry. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Check le claim? hey mummy! Could you pretty please check my claim when you get the chance? get back to me when you can! :D its okay. Sorry kit. I just came to say that mass will be between 4 to 4:30 bye now. :) Blockness (talk) 09:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Look Alias I am really sorry about what happened the other day. I beg you to forgive me and I swear I'll change and talk to time if it'll make you happy. And if you aren't still happy about it you can ban me from this wiki. One more thing if you think Blockness and I are the same user you're wrong. We are just roommates using the same computer. And I care about you more than block. Ok?? Just wanna let you know. I'm really sorry....I didn't know how stupid I was on chat I should have been a better friend. And to add it to the top I'm staying here at camp if it'll make you happy. I'm never going to leave this wiki because I never wanna see your feelings hurt because of me I swear I'll stay. But if you want me to leave just ask I'll have no regrets. You are an amazing friend that I've met because you understand me even if I am being a jerk. Please forgive me ok??? *hugs* I can understand if you just want me to leave or if you want to ignore me. I was a jerk and I am going to change I promise. Please understand and forgive me if I've hurt your feelings. I never really meant to hurt you feelings. I can write you over 2000 word essay just to say how sorry I am but consider this just as a summary and if you want me to write you over 2000 word essay just to say how sorry I was then I'll accept and write it willingly. Even though we've only met a few days ago you've changed my life and made me realize how I was a jerk. You really made my day :D and I'll never forget you until death. You are the best friend a boy could ever have :D. To summarise it again I am really sorry and please forgive me...I am so sorry Mass Was Here... See ya! 06:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC) NIGAHIGA! ALIAS ALIAS ALIAS ALIAS! I borrowed your gif! :D hehe TheLightningThief (talk) 13:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) *Pounds on your door* PLZ!!!!!!!!!! get on chat V.V question so it says on the newb page that if newbs reach to level five, they can pick one character to have all of their powers and stuff. does that apply to me since i was once your newb and i have surivived 5 weeks of newbness? Newb >.< I need to talk to you. Come to chat ASAP. Message from Bach Hey! I'm here delivering a message from Bach regarding http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Requesting_User_Rights If you could vote on the ones you haven't yet, that'd be appreciated! Happy Holidays! I know, the coding sucks! This was made rushly >.< >.< plz get on chat, hydro bored :T ) No probs! I actually worked on it late at night.. too tired and sleepy dunno what I was doing >.< anyways, merry christmas and advanced happy new year too!! =D ? why....? V.V Quest Before I Start is That a Doctor Who Gif O.O >:D anyway I Just want To say something about the Quest, I wont Be here For the next few days and maybe Just maybe Seb could just disappear and then you stumble on him when I come Back? Like your in the Diner And suddenly Poof Sebastian Appears :D Re: *-* I have converted you And yes maybe she like wanders around forest doesnt find him and they go on their merry way XD And anyway considering the time for everyone to reply it probably won't be a long disappearance c: but anyway maybe you stumble across him fighting for money ;D Re Dx You didn't see my reference to Becoming Jane *sad* oh well xD Anyway what I mean is if you want to do the reference then how about instead of a diner you go to a bar like you know a restaurant bar, and you hear fighting and one of the three (lol probably Cody XD) goes to investigate and finds Sebastian in the basement fighting some random guy with crowds watching them, or if your not too keen on the whole restaurant bar thing you could always just stumble across the fight in the middle of the street xD The other option is just going to the diner and he's in the booth at the back drinking x3 Re: Till sunday XD and btw how are you, you feeling better? And yes that would be hilarious *slash slash* *stumble* *knocks himself out* Monster=alright then o.o Re: I'll be in chat after about 10 minutes :) Chat I'm on chat now :) Erotaid Hey Alias, I plan on making a love nymph, but I need her to be from a couple so if Cody and Paige date or something maybe I could make my love nymph from them? Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Re: Alrighty, but PODY WILL HAPPEN. *winky face* Also I found about it cause I went stalking and found that on Paige's word bubble it says 'has someone in mind' and that linked to Cody and on her page it said she LIKED him so :p Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Stalking is a sport :D and yay! LET PODY HAPPEN. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Thank you Alias! I should make you a new nickname and yes, please update me with the PODY news so I could keep up with my new OTP (google if you don't know what's an OTP) I also found out that Paige's model, Jodelle Ferland auditioned to be Katniss Everdeen, And Merry Christmas! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! o.O ? The bouncer with eyes all over his body... you mean Argus? o.O Um, nope. None of the characters in the books are at Camp. How do you become a rollback? Hey Kit, i was wondering how do you become a rollback? I saw a lot of open spots for rollbacks. And i was also wondering if we can be friends? Thanks, "I start a picture and I finish it."~Becca Category:User Signatures Category:Becca528 Posted Hey it's perfectly fine and I'm just happy that you forgived me.*hugs* posted by the way Mass Was Here... See ya! 03:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: yay Heyoni said yes! LET THE PODY BEGIN Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Re: Not sure, but I think so. I have many characters that are normal. O.O Re: I'm not sure, but considering how most of my characters got through, I guess yea ^^" No probs :) HI! Hello I finally adopt a character and I was thinking if I could rp with you. :) Blockness (talk) 06:14, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alias... Hey I was just wondering if you were you know still mad at me cause I haven't seen you on chat later these days. So still friends? Mass Was Here... See ya! 06:41, December 30, 2013 (UTC) prize Your newb is now a level one, so you have a god rp prize to redeem whenever you desire, just message any admin or crat about redeeming the prize (presuming they have time, I absolutely HATE rp'ing as the gods so please don't ask me >.<) anne anne anne >.< I feel so full of myself but go to the request user rights page :P you'll see something interesting. xD Ikr. xD Thanks Anne *hugs* re Nope xD Then again... I do more dept work than rp on this wiki o.O I'm in the rare category >.< But hey let's rp :D RP Can you post on my character page? :) Blockness (talk) 04:46, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :P I don't think I'd ever turn an rp down, unless I don't like that someone. You're someone I love though <3 Hi! and some other things Hi mummy! Guess wut? ^.^ I am now a wikia helper! yay! (actually ive been one for quite awhile... but yeah) i got a 81% on the test (most of them were about nymphs and they aren't my speciality.... >.>) and my claims are so better than when I first got here (all because of you and some other people ^^) So how are you? and how wuz your christmas? im great. ^.^ tho i wish more of my character weren't single (ahaha XD) christmas was cool. the only (besides thanksgiving) that all of my relatives on my dad's side actually get together. XD for me new years is two more days (live in us so it explains a lot >.>) lol hopefully. >.<" XD by the way, I have one godly rp that i can use now that my newb is a level one.... who do you think I should use it on? you can check here Re:Satyr/Question Sure, I don't really mind. I will, however, have to add this bit of course: "But although he was garnering for the answers he desired, he was still a protector, and as such had to find demigods whether he liked it or not. Soon, he had encountered three demigods, but during an unfortunate moment. A manticore had attacked the trio, and when Vladimir caught note of the vile creature, he acknowledged not all of them will survive. He had difficulty determining which of the triad to save, but the child of Apate Daniel and child of Hecate Evangeline insisted that their child of Aeolus companion Samantha be saved. And wanting to honor their request, he reluctantly agreed and had Samantha accompany him back to camp while her friends sadly perished from the monster, leaving Vladimir in more regret." It should be fine though, so we can roleplay them if you'd like. :3 10:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC)